Yvonne Parker
'''Yvonne "Vee" Parker '''was an inmate at Litchfield Federal Penitentiary who made her debut in Season 2. She is the main antagonist of the 2nd season. Background Vee is originally shown to be a motherly figure to Tasha "Taystee" Jefferson. When Taystee was young she would attempt to advertise herself for adoption. Vee gives the young girl the nickname of "Taystee girl" and says that one day she will take her in. Vee is what Taystee calls a "connect" which translates into "drug dealer". She makes children carry and sell drugs then report back with the money. A young man named RJ sells for Vee, and is later killed for starting his own business. Taystee considered RJ to be a brother. She appears to be unaware that he was killed by a cop that was paid by Vee to stop competitive sales on her turf, but later says something to Vee that implies she figured it out. Personality Vee was the textbook definition of a psychopath. She was shown to be charismatic and extremely manipulative, demonstrating an ability to look deep into a person's character and immediately figure out what they will or won't do for the right price. She was a returning prisoner to Litchfield, and immediately upon arrival takes advantage of Crazy Eyes's trust. She tried to separate Taystee from her best friend Poussey, and quickly became the leader of their group, until they ratted her out. She is what Rosa would say "A very rude woman." In the last episode of Season 2, she escapes Litchfield. While Vee trying to hitch-hike, causing her to be hit by Rosa with the Litchfield van. The episode ends with her bleeding and motionless on the side of the road, leaving her return to Litchfield in doubt. She is confirmed to be dead at the beginning of season 3. Physical Appearance Vee Parker is a tall, middle aged black woman with wild, long curly hair. She has a small gap between her two front teeth. Relationships Friends *Crazy Eyes (questionable) Enemies *Red *Poussey * Gloria * Miss Rosa * Taystee * Black Cindy * Watson * Piper * Alex * Nicky * Morello Life at Litchfield Vee has been incarcerated at Litchfield multiple times. She was shown to have entered Litchfield at the same time as Red, and she was the person who first gave Red the idea to use the vendor "Neptune Produce" to Red's advantage. Red tells Vee about her new business, so Vee sends her girls to threaten Red into selling her business to her. Red refuses and she is attacked by Vee and her friends. After being dismissed from the kitchen, Red finds another way to smuggle in contraband using the greenhouse. Vee wants control over the imports and attempts to take the greenhouse from Red. After a brief fight, they come to a truce. However, Vee had lied, and attacks Red from behind with a lock hidden in a sock (a "slock"). Vee loses all of her inmate family, except Crazy Eyes, who is tricked into thinking she attacked Red in a blackout state; Vee is subsequently suspended. The other girls rat on Vee for the attack, but before they can arrest her she sneaks out the sewage drain in the greenhouse. She is seen in the woods, running, and comes to the road, just as Rosa is making her escape. Thinking back to when Vee made Rosa get up out of her seat when eating, Rosa veers off the road and hits Vee with the prison van. "Always so rude, that one!", she says as she laughs and drives away. Vee is left to die by the side of the road. Appearances Memorable Quotes Reception The character of Yvonne Parker, nicknamed Vee, was instantly acclaimed by critics during season 2, as was actress Lorraine Toussaint's performance. The vast majority of reviewers noted that Parker was, in every way, the most frightening aspect of the show's second season. Her storyline was considered to be well-developed and carried out. Gallery Season 2 Promotional Photos Orange-is-the-New-Black-Vee-Character-Poster-695x1024.jpg Category:Litchfield Inmates Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Deceased Characters